


Fluctuate

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3.16, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post into the speed force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: After returning from the speed force Wally's visions haunt him for days. He goes to visit Jesse on earth-3 and she helps him see that what happened in that hell is behind him.Sorry the summary kinda sucks.





	

Wally looked like hell when he showed up at Cisco's front door step. The engineer let him in, signaling for him to be quiet and not wake Barry, who was sleeping on the couch. If the younger speedster had been himself he would have worried for Iris and Barry in seeing their separation, but there was only one thing on his mind. 

"What do you need? You realize that it is 2 in the morning?" the viber questioned. 

Wally nodded and apologized for bothering him so late at night. "Can you open a breech for me into Earth-3?" He asked. 

"Dear god. I knew you would miss Jesse when she left but I didn't think you'd be on my doorstep wanting to see her three days later."

"I haven't slept peacefully since I got back, and I just really need to talk to her about something," Wally explained. 

"You know you can talk to us about anything, right?" Cisco reassured his younger friend. 

Wally nodded. "I know. But this is something I need to tell Jesse."

Cisco went over to the counter of his small kitchen. "Luckily for you I accidentally brought these things home last night," he said, holding up his vibe gear. 

He put them on and held out his hand, a large, blue, billowing breech appearing in the living room. "Thank you," Wally said. "Come back for me around nine I the morning if that is okay with you." He ran into the breech and stumbled out into a street that he had known his whole life without ever actually seeing it. This was Earth-3. 

Luckily for him, when he started roaming the streets in search of Jesse, he saw in the distance smoke billowing from a building. He ran toward it, remembering how much he loved running and being a hero, all his other worries pushed away. He ran inside and nearly took out the speedster that came into his direction. Before he could run into her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her deeply. She returned the action with a smile, but quickly broke away. 

"We have people to save."

Together they ran back and forth, carrying civilians out of the blaze. Once the whole building was evacuated they swung their arms around in the motion that Barry taught them, pulling the oxygen from the fire and finally putting it out. 

When they had finished the rescue Jesse grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him away from the ashy building, stopping in a small apartment on the outer edge of the city. 

"I've been gone two days and it seemed like an eternity since I had seen you," Jesse whisper into Wally's ear through the tight hug she pulled him into. He returned the action, and with a pang of grief in his heart he remembered why he had come. "How are you doing after, you know?" She asked him. 

"That's what I'm here about. That and I missed you more than I ever though possible."

"What's bothering you? You aren't still reliving what happened in the speed force, are you?" She asked, concerned. She led him by the hand to the small love seat that adorned her tiny living room. 

"No. But I can't stop thinking about it. I can't sleep because every time I drift off I'll wake up screaming from reoccurrences of the events in my dreams," Wally confided. Jesse pulled him in closer and they sat on the couch, entangled in each other's arms. He took a deep breath and asked, "Do you know what I saw in that hell?" 

"Barry said you were reliving your mother's death over and over again. Wally, that's so horrible I—"

"That wasn't all," he interrupted. "There were fluctuations in what I was seeing. It was usually my mom dying in that bed. But once I saw Barry there. I saw Cisco and Caitlin. I saw my dad a few times, and Iris quite a bit. But the most common one in that bed was you."

"Wally," Jesse whispere softly, showing to him that she was alright, not dying like in his visions, not like in his dreams. 

"It was horrible. You were lying there, and there was nothing I could do to save you. Watching you in pain was the hardest thing I've ever had to see, but I was just along for the ride and nothing I did was going to help you." He began crying in his misery and Jesse hugged him even tighter. 

"I'm here. I'm okay. You are out of that hell, and nothing you saw in there is real anymore," she comforted him. 

"But you—" he started, but she put a finger over his lips to stop them. 

"I am right here. I'm alive. I'm not dying, and I don't plan to anytime soon, so you don't have anything to fear." She just held him until his tears had run out, and he looked up into her eyes. 

"Thank you."

She met her lips with his and they spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms, breathing each other's air, and caught up in the old familiar scent of each other's hair and clothes. They slowed down time to spend as much of it together that they could. By the time it was time for Cisco to open the breech back home Wally's fears and torment had subsided. Jesse was okay. She wasn't dying, quite the opposite really. And for as long as they lived they would always be there when the other needed it, no matter how many earths stretched between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad that Jesse had to leave!! I don't understand why she had to go to earth-3. Earth-2 has been without its Flash for a while now, so why can't 3 just deal with it until they can get Jay back? And I get that she is afraid of what plans Savitar has for her in the future, but Caitlin knows she is going to become Killer Frost and she isn't running. Anyway. That's what I think. 
> 
> Why can't my babies just be happy for once?!?!?!?!


End file.
